


Operation - Propagate

by where00wentb4



Category: AU - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Dark Ending, M/M, Star Trek AU, Star Trek IX AU, Star Trek reboot AU, darkfest, s01e29 Operation - Annihilate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/where00wentb4/pseuds/where00wentb4
Summary: Written for the DarkFest 2012 LiveJournal Community in response to the prompt: Star Trek (TOS)Based on the Original Series episode, "Operation: Annihilate!", the Enterprise is compromised when, unbeknownst to the landing party before they returned to the ship, the alien that attached itself to Spock on Deneva was not completely destroyed.  The parasitic alien has learned out how to trigger pleasure and desire in 'host' species in order to addict and control...
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Operation - Propagate

* * *

They'd been looking for actual organisms, not suspecting that the remaining traces of DNA from the parasite were capable of working together in any manner.  
  
That was the mistake that even Spock was just as guilty of making, as Dr. McCoy and Dr. M'Benga.

Normally, Vulcans had an almost rigid life routine of meditation, activity, diet, and sleep.

Normally, Vulcans didn't join Starfleet and become the second officer to Captain James T. Kirk on the starship ENTERPRISE.

Normally, Vulcans weren't half-human.

_The seemingly inert segments of DNA were actually capable of learning the changes within Spock's body until they recognized when it was safe to start interacting again._

_Not only could they recognize when they were safe, but they also recognized the presence of chemicals and any pattern in their appearance and absence._

_When they had first joined with the host species that had served them long enough to get as far as they had, they had managed their control by using certain junctions to drive their host in the direction they wanted._

_Initially, that direction had been out of the light._

_When they finally found something which achieved the desired result, they concentrated on it, with the exclusion of all other functions._

_Now, since they were reduced to their base state, they worked slowly, learning what molecular patterns preceded a spike in chemical activity._

_They were drawn to a different set of junctions that were activated right before increased changes in the environment._

_The old junction was little used, but the most active one seemed to be more effectual._

_As a test, it was intentionally activated at the next time energy availability increased..._

Spock stilled his body and raised an eyebrow after swallowing down the second mouthful of food from his first meal of the day.

"Something wrong, Spock," Jim was looking at him with a slightly worried expression on his face.

"Negative," he meant to deter any further discussion on the matter, but he was curious. "Has Mr. Scott made any modifications to the food replicators or their programming?"

"There is not," he confirmed, but glanced down at his tray to see if there was any color variance that was noticeable. "However, the flavor seems to be somehow," he drew his brow slightly tighter in concentration, "improved." His final expression was that of interested surprise.

Jim looked down at his own tray with slight suspicion, then carefully took a forkful of what he had, placed it in his mouth and chewed with deep concentration. "Tastes the same to me," he announced with just a slight hint of disappointment in his voice. "Your senses are more acute than mine, though, so maybe it's just something that I can't taste." He sat, in visibly deep contemplation and then looked over at his First Officer's tray. "Spock, do you mind if I taste what your eating to see if I can tell a difference?"

Spock felt the usual feint pleasure that he'd become used to suppressing anytime there was an interaction between himself and Jim that seemed to cross over into uncommon intimacy. "Not at all. I would welcome a verification of my perception either way." He brought his hands to the side of his tray and moved it towards his captain.

Jim smiled unusually brightly, and Spock felt another fleeting tinge of pleasure as he watched the human reach his own eating utensil to his tray and secure a morsel from it. He watched Jim chew, ignoring the thrice-returning pleasure now due to being able to look at Jim's face with a reasonable explanation.

This time, Jim seemed a little more satisfied that he couldn't taste any difference in Spock's food either. "Nope. Nothing different to me. I'll ask Scotty, though."

Spock didn't comment any further, finding a strong desire to focus on eating the rest of his unusually pleasurable meal.

No one questioned that he returned to the replicator after his plate was empty and came back to the table with a second portion. Jim simply smiled happily at him, perhaps understanding his actions enough not to verbalize his observations.

Later that same day, Spock was so overpowered with the satisfaction from his dinner, that he didn't realize that he was eating almost frantically.

"Spock, are you alright?" Jim was looking at him with deep worry this time.

  
Spock froze, feeling suddenly unsettled. "I am uncertain. I'm beginning to consider the possibility that I may have a slight nutrient deficiency."

Jim relaxed slightly. "Well, you have been through a lot recently. Do you need to get checked out at Medbay? I'll go with you if you'd like."

Spock actually had to contemplate the notion. "Negative," he said finally, not wishing to leave his meal without finishing it first. "I was given a nutrient supplement to take when such cases arrive during my last health-maintenance exam. Perhaps I merely need to take it long enough to alleviate my unusual apatite."

"Oh. Yeah. Me too." Jim squirmed in his seat and forced an insincere smile onto his lips.

Spock felt the anomalous persistent feeling of pleasure when Jim blushed slightly after his grammatically incorrect statement. "Are you in need of assistance in remembering to take the supplements which Dr.McCoy gave to you?"

Jim relaxed and laughed softly. "Probably," he confessed with a warm glimmer in his blue eyes. "Being yelled at by Bones for having anemia would be a whole lot worse than having you pester me to take my damn vitamins."

"Indeed." Spock agreed with an amused quirk of his mouth.

_As hours upon hours passed, the parasitic genes came together in more complexity, sending microscopic tendrils to the different parts of Spock's brain without him even realizing it was happening..._

Spock found himself, one evening, pressing the icon to signal Jim of his presence at his door. When Jim called for him to come in, he entered Jim's quarters with great care.

"I wish to discuss a matter of a personal nature," he told Jim horsely.

"What is it, Spock?" Jim's face was filled with desperate worry. "Whatever you need, just tell me. I'll do whatever I can to make sure you get it," he reassured Spock urgently.

"You," Spock breathed out dismally.

Jim blinked, not believing his ears, and not believing what his eyes were reading in Spock's face. He didn't dare, either, to believe what his lightning-fast genius brain was translating it all to mean. He wanted Spock to want him in return so badly, that he would have dropped to his knees and gone down on him without a moment's hesitation if he were only to be asked, or told, or even hinted that it would be a welcomed.

"I need you, Jim," Spock told him in a raw whisper as he moved close enough to bring his mouth to Jim's.

Jim froze, doubting he was understanding correctly, but then he was soon melting against Spock, letting him lift him up in his arms to carry him to the bed. He had no idea what exactly what to expect, although he was seriously asking himself how much pain he could take if Spock got too rough with him.

Spock was incredibly gentle with him in the beginning, however. He had Jim groaning with relief and moaning with longing as he kissed Jim’s mouth, working from his chin, along his jaw, and down his neck.

Jim was clawing and whining shamelessly as Spock carefully pushed and pulled his tunic and undershirt off, kissing the human’s warm, soft skin as he exposed it. He only started to relax and go back to groaning unmistakable relief when Spock started using his teeth with a little more force, biting to where it just started to hurt a little.

When Jim was naked beneath him, Spock moved his hands over the places that were needing attention while his mouth was kissing, suckling, and biting elsewhere. His ears picked up the need in the cries that were tearing out of Jim. And when he ventured to experiment with what he’d only read about, Jim let out screams of startled pleasure as he moved his finger in and out of the small, welcoming pucker between two pliant handfuls of warm human flesh.

Jim felt like someone was trying to transport his skin and muscles off in patches, and maybe Spock was, and maybe it felt too damn good to care. Spock seemed to either be very well-practiced, or he was fucking fantastic at learning how to do something well while he was doing it for the first time. Then again, Jim had to be honest about how much hinting and encouraging he was doing vocal--”HOLY FUCK, SPOCK!” verbally, now. His cock had gotten sucked into a wonderfully wet and hot place without any warning, and never mind his skin. “OH-SHIT! OH-SHIT! OH-SHIT!” Jim’s brain was being sucked expertly down through his shaft.

Somehow, Spock got him to the point where he was begging at the top of his lungs for Spock to either fuck him or ride him before he fucking died. Lube came from out of nowhere, and there was a sharp burst of pain that faded into pleasure as Spock took him. Jim was sobbing from pleasure until he came and lost consciousness.

* * *

_Weeks later..._

The Enterprise is headed in the direction to a section of the quadrant that it has not been ordered or even authorized to be going.

"Is Pike still trying to establish contact," Jim's voice was directed towards the almost Vulkan-like Uhura.

"Yes," Uhura's voice answers in simple acknowledgment.

On the unusually darkened Bridge, none of the crew react, other than to return their peaceful, satisfied attention to the stars showing before them.


End file.
